


Dean and Castiel are Accidentally in Love

by onequartercanadian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Fluff, Love, M/M, accidentally in love, counting crows, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It basically follows the song.<br/>Cas gets drunk and tells Sam about his feelings for Dean.<br/>This was my first Dean/Cas vid!<br/>This is my first time posting here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Castiel are Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the very poor quality. My movie software won't let me make a high quality video for some unknown reason.  
> Follow me on tumblr: destielhandprints.tumblr.com  
> Comments would be lovely


End file.
